


indigo skin

by pandora_gold



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Jotunn!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~<b>ART</b>~~~</p>
  <p>Thor as a Jotunn(Frost Giant)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	indigo skin

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came across a couple of story's recently where Thor was the Jotunn, and I was like, "hmmm, what an interesting concept... now I wonder what he would look like?" so here he is. Yes I left him his hair and beard. Loki still had hair when he was blue, so I figure, maybe its only the warriors who are bald? Not saying Thor's not a warrior, just didn't wand him hairless. ;-)

  


**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved, I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?


End file.
